The Last Letter
by filipesport
Summary: Whence legends come from? all legends have a basis in truth. That's why they last, because based upon some fact. Just because you do not see something, does not mean it does not exist. There are many things between heaven and earth than stars at night. Each secret waiting to be unraveled, even if the truth be bad, we should values it.


**Chapter****1****-****Stained****Walls**

Whence legends come from? all legends have a basis in truth. That's why they last, because based upon some fact. Just because you do not see something, does not mean it does not exist. There are many things between heaven and earth than stars at night. Each secret waiting to be unraveled, even if the truth be bad, we should values it.

Somewhere in the ruins of Freljord ...

A man of seventy crossed through the ruins, running his hands of blood on the rocky walls, leaving a trail red. He ran as fast as he could the rocky corridor, constantly looking back, as if fleeing from something. Elderly allowed to stay extended for a moment, trying to catch his breath and assess the situation. "I'm still alive," he thought. He began to search desperately for a place to hide.

- you should not strive both. For a man of his age, this can hurt you. - Said a voice

Paralyzed, the old man slowly turned head toward the voice. shadow of his attacker covered him. He was tall, with a spectrally pale skin and long white hair and his eyes were a dark red, he wore an outfit with a coat the color of blood. The man looked at the old man with a calculating countenance and a smile that showed an air of superiority. He stretched out his hands toward the elderly as if expecting to receive something, the tips of his fingers had blades.

- Should not have fled, Mr. Lyte - said the man - now give me the scroll. We need him to translate the walls of runes.

- You do not know with what are stirring! - The defenseless old man said, now kneeling in the hallway

- A power like that should not be wasted.

- Go back to Noxus, Vladimir, tell the Swain he will not get what you want! – he swore

- Careful with words -. Vladimir moves the hand and it causes the blood of Lyte accelerate, then your heart starts beating wildly - now where is the scroll that translates the murals of runes?

Lyte could not breathe. He tilted his head slightly and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. - Wait, I'll tell you what you need! - He said breathlessly. Lyte uttered the following words carefully, that lie had rehearsed for weeks.

- Excellent. - Said Vladimir, glad to hear the explanation

Vladimir came and spiked the blade of his finger in the elderly. - Thank you - he spoke in his ear. Lyte felt as if a spear had pierced his chest and then falls back, fighting the pain. Slowly rolled over and looked at his killer. Vladimir stared for a few moments poor gentleman who was dying on the frozen ground and withdrew.

Lyte looked small orifice of the wound, which was a black spot rimmed with blood. He knew what kind of death awaited him, Vladimir had moved into your bloodstream. Ten minutes was the life that was left with bleeding that had caused her killer. Yet the fear that gripped him was far greater than his death. Lyte closed his eyes and a whirlwind of thoughts invaded his mind, in a mix of sadness and fear. He thought of his nephew, Ezreal, the only family he had left. - I need to do something - he said to himself, - That secret can not die with me -.

So your robot approached. He took a deep breath and joined forces to teach your faithful companion. - I need you to find Ezreal and say where are the studies. - The robot was reluctant to leave his master, - Go! - The machine leaned on the face of master as a kissed goodbye and left.

His eyes became heavy and her body no longer responded to stimuli. Lyte glanced sideways and saw a scene from his past, unfolding like a movie. It was translucent, as if they belonged to that reality, but another plan. He saw young and on your side a child with him. He remembered a moment in particular which still curious little boy and asked him anxiously, with tousled blond locks swinging across his face:

- "What is this?" - Asked him excited, pointing to the glasses in hand of his uncle.

- It's a glasses belonged to his mother. This is my birthday present for you - replied, stroking her hair and smiling gently.

The boy gave his uncle a hug and experienced them with a bright smile. The scene became ethereal until vanish. Lyte rehearsed a little laughter in the corner of his mouth and his eyes closed slowly to eternity.


End file.
